Black Amber
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [Two-shoot] "Sacudió la cabeza. Era improbable, ella no estaba hecha para tonterías adolescentes como enamorarse. Ella cargaba con una gran responsabilidad como representante en uno de los escuadrones de élite para la lucha contra los vampiros. No podía permitirse aquellos sentimientos innecesarios como lo era el amor."
1. Chapter 1

**Black amber**

Sus ojos no podían dejar de desviarse para mirarle. Era como un acto que, por mucho que lo quisiera evitar, inconscientemente acababa repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

No se saciaba por mucho que clavara su vista en él. Ya se había grabado cada mechón de su cabello azabache y cada detalle de sus iris verdes, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

No había pasado inadvertida. Él solía darse cuenta, y de hecho Ie había preguntado un par de veces la razón, pero ella lo había esquivado hábilmente con algún sarcasmo o un cambio de tema disimulado.

Daba muchos problemas aquello, dado que tenía que pensar en un buen movimiento para evitar que el joven sospechara algo, pero eso su subconsciente quizá no lo sabía. ¿No podía simplemente dejar de mirarle tanto? ¿Acaso era cuestión de vida o muerte?

 _«Parece que sí»_

Cerró los ojos, en su intento por apartar la vista de aquel chico que parecía haber hipnotizado sus sentidos. Sin embargo, incluso en su mente visualizaba aquellos orbes verdosos y su cabello tan negro como la noche.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que le estaba ocurriendo?

—Shinoa, eh, Shinoa —una fuerza la zarandeaba ligeramente por el hombro. La joven Hiragi abrió los ojos, y se encontró con lo que menos deseaba ver en ese momento—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Su rostro pasó a tener un leve tono rojizo. El muchacho estaba demasiado cerca, a una peligrosa distancia que hacía que su corazón se alterase y diera saltos. Su respiración se sentía entrecortada y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—S-sí, estoy… —su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, y su rostro lo notaba más caliente—. Estoy… bien, Yuu-san…

—¿Segura? —el muchacho se acercó más, y ella pensó que, como no se alejara, un infarto le iba a dar ahí mismo—. Estas roja… ¿quieres que volvamos?

El escuadrón había salido a investigar algunos movimientos sospechosos por la zona, y justo en ese momento le sucedía eso.

—Quizá le ha dado un golpe de calor —comentó Yoichi, preocupado—. Hace mucho, la verdad es que yo también me estoy empezando a marear.

—Cosas peores ha pasado, no creo que sea eso —replicó Mitsuba, de brazos cruzados.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Kimizuki en la misma posición que la rubia.

—He dicho… que estoy bien —ante todo debía parecer fuerte.

—Pues no lo parece —su voz sonaba tan cerca que podía sentir incluso su aliento rozandole la piel.

—No me importa lo que creas —simuló una voz medianamente normal, quizá un poco apresurado para su tono habitualmente calmo.

Con su fuerza de voluntad reunida, apartó al joven de ojos verdes de ella con sus manos. Solo el contacto para echarle hacia atrás ya la ponía nerviosa, ¿qué le ocurría con aquel chico?

—Si tú lo dices… —accedió Hyakuya, no muy convencido.

Siguieron caminando tras aquello, pero la joven Hiragi no paraba de pensar en sus reacciones inesperadas respecto a su compañero. ¿Acaso en algún momento lo había mirado de otra manera que no fuera como amigos?

Sacudió la cabeza. Era improbable, ella no estaba hecha para tonterías adolescentes como enamorarse.

Ella cargaba con una gran responsabilidad como representante en uno de los escuadrones de élite para la lucha contra los vampiros. No podía permitirse aquellos sentimientos innecesarios como lo era el amor.

Esas cosas nunca llevaban a nada bueno.

—Lo sabía —repentinamente, chocó contra algo que no había podido ver, sumida en sus pensamientos—. Estás muy distraída.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó al joven de ojos verdes, el mismo contra el que habia chocado y que en esos instantes la sujetaba de los hombros, hecho que trató de ignorar—. ¿Por qué te has parado?

—Para probarte que estás más distraída de lo habitual —respondió.

—Eso no es verdad —retó, pese a que sabía que ella era la que mentía descaradamente.

—¿Ah no? —sonrió divertido—. Entonces sabrás decirme dónde se han ido los demás.

—¿Dónde…? —empezó y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que sus tres compañeros ya no estaban ahí.

—Parece que recién te enteras de que nos hemos dividido —comentó el joven, alegre de haber podido probar la distracción de la chica.

Ella le miró fulminante, ante lo que amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir negándolo?

Con todo el orgullo que consiguió reunir, chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—Me parece que eso es un no —se notaba la diversión del chico con todo aquello—. ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?

—No tengo obligación de decírtelo —respondió con terquedad.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte —todo lo contrario, pensó Shinoa al oír sus palabras, sólo empeoraría su ya deporable situación.

—No hace falta, gracias —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Venga, Shinoa, puedes decírmelo —insistió—. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado de pies a cabeza, sintió un gran dolor con aquella última frase que salió de los labios de Yuu.

Amigos. Solamente… amigos.

—Tienes razón —cedió, cerrando sus orbes castaños—. Somos amigos, y por tanto no puedo decirte nada.

El joven Hyakuya quedó asombrado por sus palabras, y Shinoa aprovechó el momento para desasirse del agarre que aún mantenía el chico y salir corriendo de aquel lugar como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Le daba igual la misión, le daba igual la elusión de sus responsabilidades, le daba igual todo. Tan sólo quería huir de ese lugar y de aquel maldito sentimiento que se empeñaba en seguirla.

Lastimosamente, no podía huir de su propio corazón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Acaso la vida no le había dado suficientes problemas ya? ¿Qué más tenía que soportar?

Sus piernas se agotaron, su respiración era rápida y su dolor abdominal extremo. No sabía ni dónde estaba, pero suponía que estaba cerca del edificio donde se alojaban, teniendo en cuenta el paisaje.

Aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas en aquel momento.

Se derrumbó cerca de una pared negra como el carbón…

 _Negro azabache…_

Tanto como el cabello de aquel muchacho que no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos, como se presentaba su vida y futuro, como lo fue su pasado.

Aquel color oscuro representaba todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en aquel tiempo. Siempre lo había detestado, asociandolo a las desgracias vividas, y veía irónico que su ropa tuviera que ser de aquel color.

Pero ya no lo compaginaba con aquellas tragedias. Su visión de las cosas había cambiado drásticamente cuando llegó él y su sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Ahora lo asociaba con él y su cabello del mismo tono que antes odiaba pero ahora deseaba acariciar con tantas ganas…

 _«Me rindo»_

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa resignada mientras se acercaba a la pared y recargaba su cuerpo en ella.

No tenía sentido seguir corriendo ni peleando, pues ya había sido claramente vencida.

Habia perdido la batalla contra sus propios sentimiento, derrotada por una una maldita emoción denominada _amor_.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Estais teniendo mucho de mi estos dias eh XD.**

 **Bueno, vamos al punto. ¿Que os parece esta pequeña inspiración medio loca?. Me encantan vuedtras opiniones, y aunque no responda a los reviews, siempre los leo con gran ilusión. Porque lo que llena a una escritora principiante como yo son las respuestas, opiniones e incluso criticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, de los lectores. ¡Asi que gracuas a los que me comentais por hacerlo! Y a los que leeis estas creaciones pero no teneis el tiempo de dejar un reviee, tambien, por el simple hecho de que os habeis tomado esa molestia.**

 **¡Mil gracias a todos!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Illuminé**

Corría. Corría desesperadamente, sin saber a dónde iba pero importándole poco.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa chica? ¿Por qué se había ido de aquella manera?

—¡Shinoa! ¿¡Dónde estás?! —gritaba, sin dejar de correr—. ¡Shinoa!

La huida repentina de la muchacha le había tomado por sorpresa, y eso le había dado tiempo a ella para tomar ventaja. Maldecía su suerte, pues podría haber ido a cualquier lugar y era improbable que pudiera encontrarla.

Pero no podía rendirse. No todavía.

 _«Tengo que calmarme…»_

Se detuvo un momento, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía que pensar en Shinoa, a dónde iría, y por qué había reaccionado de esa manera.

Recordó su conversación, una y otra vez, pero no veía nada malo en ella. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho para que se pusiera de aquella manera?

 _«Somos amigos, y por tanto no puedo decirte nada.»_

Esas fueron sus palabras, dichas con un tono molesto, como si le enfadase algo en aquella oración. ¿Pero acaso no eran amigos? ¿Qué más sino? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Quizá… —susurró, una idea brilló en su mente, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Imposible.

Ella nunca le vería de aquella manera, de la misma forma que él. Para Shinoa, tan sólo era un compañero en el cual podía confiar…

O, tal vez, ni eso.

Le molestaba, no lo iba a negar. Le incordiaba que hubiera algo molestando a la chica y que esta no se lo quisiera contar. Que cargase con eso sola por alguna razón y no quisiera compartirlo ni siquiera con sus amigos.

Sonrió irónico. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Le molestaba, le fastidiaba que no quisiera decírselo a _él._

Que no tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle aquello que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Que no supiera qué hacer para quitar aquel rostro triste que tanto odiaba en ella.

Que no pudiera comprender la razón por la cual había huido de él ni entender sus palabras.

Y que ni siquiera fuera capaz de encontrarla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó sus puños contra sus rodillas mientras apretaba los dientes. ¡Se sentía tan impotente…!

 _«No puedo comprenderla…»_

Se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a una pared color negro, agotado fisica y mentalmente. Era increíble, había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado que creía conocerla del todo, y sin embargo, no podía entender sus palabras ni ayudarla en nada.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que se hubiera enamorado de una chica a la cual no era capaz de comprender?

No lo sabía. No sabía cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos respecto a la joven de cabellos violetas, pero quizá no hacía falta saberlo.

Simplemente, sabía que con ella cerca, su mundo tomaba color, su corazón se aceleraba y no podía dejar de sentirse dichoso con sólo su cercanía.

—La quiero… —murmuró, para luego hablar más alto—. No. La amo. _¡Amo a Shinoa!_

Sí. Eso era. Sólo sabía que la amaba, y le daba igual no poder comprender con exactitud sus palabras.

Aprendería con el tiempo, estudiaría si era necesario, pero ahora eso no era lo primordial.

—¡Te _encontraré_! ¡Te encontraré, Shinoa! —gritó al cielo, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose.

Echó a correr de nuevo, sin saber que, al otro lado de la pared negra donde se había apoyado, estaba la joven a la que buscaba con tanto esmero.

La misma que sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo tras oír aquellas palabras.

Esas dos simples y únicas palabras que habían _iluminado_ completamente su vida.

 _ **Te amo**._

* * *

¡Chaos! Sí, peticiones me han hecho hacer esta continuación del one-shoot. Como podeis ver, soy muy facil de convencer ¿ne? XD

Bien, quise hacer esto así porque me pareció… no sé, que se necesitaba un punto de vista de Yuu y de sus sentimientos. Y pienso que reaccionaría así, o quizá voy mal y me ha quedado un super Ooc XD. ¿Qué opinais?

Ah, cierto. Quería también opiniones sobre esto. Estoy pensando en hacer un mini-fic de este pairing, de unos cuatro caps, pero no estoy muy segura. Os dejo un pequeño resumen y me decís que os parece ¿ok?

Es un Universo Alterno, por cierto XD.

 _"Yuuichiro Hyakuya es un joven alegre y simpático, feliz ante los ojos del mundo. Sin embargo, esconde un gran dolor en su interior, pero nadie había sido capaz de mirar más allá de su fachada de alegría._

 _Un día, una joven misteriosa que le recuerda a su pasado llega a su clase. Y desde entonces, su vida no sería igual."_

Bueno, básicamente sería eso. ¿Opiniones? ¿Disparos? ¿Tartas?

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
